Days of Rain
by anipug
Summary: Ed takes action against mysterious murderers when no one else will. Beaten, abused military bodies are found around Lab 3. When plans go astray, how will Roy and Ed be able to cope? (I stink at summaries so read it and maybe suggest one). RoyEd. Rated M for gore and sexual content.
1. Coward

**Summary:** There has been a string of murders in Central. Broken, beaten, abused military bodies. Roy, now the Fuhrer, is shipped off to Eastern command with his crew. Needing to take action when no one else will, Edward tries to break the case himself. What will Roy do with himself now that Ed could possibly be dead? What happens when Roy discovers that he isn't the only one with secrets? Some, Elric could have gone without possessing.

**Rated M** for sexual content, intense scenes (rated M for a reason. I'll warn you when we get there), and adult language.

**For this Chapter:**

Rated T: Language

Disclaimer (cuz I donz wanna get arrested by the fiction polizia): I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist & co.

* * *

**Coward?**

.

**_Ed_**

Ed trudged through the plain halls. The conference was incredibly boring and much too formal, Ed wanted no part of it. Being a Lieutenant-Colonel now, Ed had to attend these uninteresting conferences. One of the many perks of a promotion. And, on top of all the paperwork, when he wasn't in the field he had to look after Mustang. Like Hawkeye didn't have that covered already.

And that fucking Mustang would always smirk and give him useless assignments. Why didn't Mustang have to attend the meeting? Wasn't it important for the leader of the fucking military to show up? Even with his promotion, he is still the lazy ass he always has been.

Ed huffed as he turned to his right. Enough of being mad at Mustang. He needed to look for a place to get some work done. Maybe he could actually finish some work before ditching this time. Ed brushed his gloved metal hand against one of the many military banners that lined the halls. He passed many nameless soldiers. Some would wave or say hello as he passed them. He would forced the boredom from his face and smile back.

"Oh, hey! Fullmetal!" Havoc's voice rang from behind him.

"Oh what now?" Havoc jogged up to face him, cigarette hanging out of his mouth lazily.

"Whats got you so uptight? You aren't even at the meeting. Mustang's gonna be pretty cranky if finds out…."

"Yeah I know, so let's keep it so he doesn't alright?" Ed scratched the back of his head.

"Hm… I don't know. He would be even angrier at me for not telling him…" Havoc pawed at his messy hair with an innocent smirk.

"He wasn't even at the damn meeting!"

"Yeah. Well, I think I can keep a secret if you can help me hook up with that nurse in the infirmary?" Havoc nudged Ed with his elbow.

"Hah. Is that all you wanted, Havoc?" Ed slouched where he stood, running out if patience.

"Oh yeah and Mustang wanted you to go see him after the meeting, but seeing as how you are already done…" Havoc trailed off and tilted his head in the direction of the Fuhrer's office. Ed had failed to notice he had wandered to the middle of Central HQ. So much for getting some work done.

He grunted and sighed. "Thanks Havoc." Ed started towards the only place he wanted avoid even more than the meeting.

"No. Thank you. For remembering our deal. I expect a date by next week!" Edward laughed genuinely as he opened the door to Roy's office.

"Just ask her out yourself, pansy!" Ed called behind him. He turned back to face his doom, smile vanishing. He stepped into the stuffy office. It smelled of coffee and boredom. And it reeked of _Mustang._

"Ah. Edward. How was the meeting?" Ed closed the door behind him and walked over to a couch. Roy's large chair faced out the window behind the desk. Edward never really noticed the great view this office had. He stepped lightly to the sofa.

"Meeting? Oh! Um, it was ah…" Edward stuttered, slouching on the expensive couch.

"Educational?" Roy spun around in his chair to face Ed. The teen sat up straight before he knew what he was doing. Mustang smirked as he leaned over his desk resting his chin in his entwined hands. Ed felt a slight heat on the back of his neck. Maybe it was Roy's deep transfixing eyes… Had he really thought that? What the fuck was wrong with him? Ed scowled at the feeling Mustang gave him. He swallowed it down.

"Uh… yeah." He looked down at his feet. They didn't dangle off the edge of the sofa anymore. Too bad Mustang still made fun of his now average hight.

"Well then Edward, did General Armstrong have anything good to say?" Edward winced at the sarcastic ice in Roy's voice. Damn. He knew. How couldn't he? Hawkeye hadn't returned yet because she was still attending it. Now he had to find Havoc a girlfriend for nothing.

"Maybe if you were there instead of sitting around, you would know," Elric grumbled. Mustang's face turned serious.

"Hmm. Well, maybe if you were there, you would know that there have been some deaths here in Central. Military deaths." This caught Ed's attention.

"Murders," he hissed. His fists clenched.

"Exactly. There is suspicion that the ultimate goal is me, so they are shipping me to Eastern Command. Like that will help anyone."

"Ha. Those bureaucrats are just trying to save themselves." Mustang made an amused hmpf sound in agreement. Ed squirmed at the small noise.

"That might be true, but either way, you are coming also. Your next mission was near there anyways. Oh and bring your brother and Winry also."

"Huh? Al? Why? He is safe with Winry in Risembool. I can't ask them to ship themselves to a military base! Why-"

Mustang stood up from his chair forcefully. "The bodies were found with broken bones and burns. And that's not even the worst part." He walked over to Ed in three brisk steps. Ed put a fierce look on his face. "If they get a hold of Winry or Alphonse they will be tortured and killed for information they don't have." Roy spoke in a rush. "We leave in the morning. I will brief you on your mission when we get to there."

He stepped back and Ed's face paled. The sight of Winry gagged and bruised flashed in his mind. Alphonse being drowned and interrogated in the body he received just two years ago. Their lifeless eyes staring at him. Ed stood and glared at Mustang, hiding his fear behind burning eyes.

"I won't let that happen." Roy paused and stared back at Ed.

"You don't know these people, Edward. Get a hold of them and report to the train station at seven tomorrow." Ed stared back into Roy's intense gaze. He opened his mouth to object, but the Führer swept around. "You are dismissed, Fullmetal."

With that, Roy strode over to his chair and agin, stared out at the sparkling city.

"All this for some stinking bureaucrats…" He turned to leave and again saw the thoughts of torture. The stench of pain and death of his loved ones. "Why can't we just go out and find these people? You told me I don't know these people? So you do?" Ed hissed, his voice rising. "We could find them and take them down before anyone else gets hurt! Instead we are fleeing like scared dogs! Have you even ran and investigation yet? Hughes has to be conducting one!"

Roy kept an even tone. "I said you were dismissed, Fullmetal."

"No! You fly up the ranks against all odds and yet you are still a gutless coward, going with your fleet to someplace you know is just as dangerous as here! Ignoring the problem that could get others _killed and tortured._ And another thing-"

"I said enough, Fullmetal!" he shouted, surging up from his chair. "I don't have much of a choice! You are dismissed!" Edward' sucked in a filling breath to try and subdue his rage. He spun on his boots and dashed out the door. When had Mustang ever yelled at him like that before?

He heard the door forcefully click and let out the breath he forgot he was holding. That damn MUSTANG! All he could ever do was run. Why did he have to be so reasonable? Why did he have to be so… so… Mustang? Ed fumed down the corridor, again looking for a quiet place. For a different reason this time.

He bumped into Havoc but barely noticed.

"Hey Ed. How was Lord Cranky?"

Ed glared up at the man blocking his path. "Get that stupid smoke out of your mouth Havoc."

"I take it not too well then huh? I told him you wouldn't like it. Ah, well." Ed finally just pushed past the annoying Major and scurried towards Hughes's office. He had made up his mind. If nobody was going to make a move to arrest these people or at least find something about them, he would do it himself. "Oi! Don't forget our deal! We ship out tomorrow, so you better start up on it now!" he called, just as his favorite nurse walked by, earning adoring stares from Havoc.

Ed didn't notice. What time was it? He glanced at the clock above Maes's door. The meeting wasn't over yet. Edward had at least fifteen minutes to purge through the files. He stepped into the unlocked room quietly and carefully. The light switch flipped on and Elric locked the door. He let out a relived laugh.

"Alright, so…" he lifted a random stack of files off of the desk. "Where do I look?"

* * *

After what felt like months of pawing through documents, Ed looked up at the clock. He still had ten minutes.

_What if Maes took it to the meeting?_

"Oh well now I just feel like a idiot..."

_What if they weren't conducting a search at all?_

"Now I feel like an even bigger idiot..."

What if this job really was too dangerous that not even Hughes was conducting an investigation? Impossible! He cracked the Homunculus case with no regard for the consequences or danger. Ed looked up at the desk. Maybe he was overlooking something? Where was that goddamn case file?

Ed rose to his feet and strode over to the desk again, careful not to trample the stacks of paper he dug through. Ed slumped in the office chair with a small thud. He could hear the air from the foam inside squeal it's way out. He clasped his face with his cold right arm.

"Uhg. This is useless. I can just do this investigation from the bottom up! I can get it done before we leave tomorrow." It sounded like a lie, even to himself. He pouted and rested his elbow against the desk when something caught his eye. A manilla folder hidden halfway under a small stack of paperwork.

_**Confidential**_

He slid it out from underneath the documents. The clip opened easily and the contense poured out.

Pictures of lifeless people. Blue in their uniforms. Dutifully serving this country through enduring torture and death. Why was Ed even still in the military? He had helped Mustang reach his goal... But that doesn't matter because the only reason he was in this army two years ago was to get Al's body back, not help that old bastard.

Ed shook it off and forced himself to look at the file once more.

"Major Anne Harriett Marshall. State Alchemist. Female officer. 27. Found on 76th street on August 4. Hey that was just yesterday. This has to be the most recent death." He shoved the pit of empathy back down his throat. Sure enough, all of the other deaths fell before July 29. These went all the way back to the 25 of February! Deaths becoming more frequent as the year progressed. This had been going on for almost a year and nobody took notice until a week ago?

Ed browsed the locations of the deaths. They had to be connected somehow. Ed dug through Hughes's desk to find a map of the city, leaving nothing but clutter in his wake. Ed finally found one and cleared off the desk to place it. Ed grabbed a pen and plotted each location, one by one.

"Hmm..." he hummed in consentration. The dots made a circle after Ed connected them. "All found near Lab 3... But it says that Lab 3 has been investigated through twice in the past week." That had to be some weak diversion. Someone as skilled as this group would scatter the bodies. Nobody noticed before then because they were only killing no-name soldiers at first. But when they killed a Major... a State Alchemist...

Ed's thoughts were interrupted by the wiggle of the doorknob. Shit! What time was it? Ed's eyes darted franticly around the room for an escape. His mind raced to brainstorm an explanation for why Maes's paperwork was strewn about the floor.

The keys jangled outside the thin door. Maybe he should just barrel through him and let questions be asked later. Edward franticly ducked under the desk just before the door opened.

"I thought he told me the door would be unlocked. Well, you know Hughes can-" The mousy voice gasped when she saw the stacks of papers littering the spotless floor. It was only Cheska. Edward let out a breath of relief.

"Now I'm gonna have to pick all this up," she sobbed. Ed saw his chance and took it. He slipped right past the moping librarian after recording the information he needed from the file and carefully replacing it.

Edward triumphantly marched down the hall. All he had to do was find out where these people were before tomorrow at seven. Gather information. Get out. Inform the military. He wasn't even going to try and take them all out on his own!

Fuhrer King Shit-face would be proud.

* * *

_Chapter two coming soon..._

* * *

**Alright! This one was a little more humorous and light to kick it off. This is my first official story and I am pretty happy with how it is going (Uhg I feel like a fucking over-excited Freshman. Its okay to laugh at me if I go crazy about something).  
**

**I love constructive criticism so have no fears! Favorite. Follow. Review. Check my profile to become part of the Pug Battalion!  
**

**Ich liebe dich, darlings! See you soon!**

**Quote:**

Blue: *reading from "Dating Tips"* What three little words does every girl wants to hear?

*Both thinking*

Blue: I love you.

Red: Suck my dick!

-Mondo Media


	2. Stench of Death

_Thank You: You guys are amazing! Thank you's to the few people who reviewed. I will never roll my eyes when I see "You have no idea how much this means to me!" ever again. Seriously, I was fangirling over my fans. Thank you for your input and thank you all for reading! In honor of ya'll I'm updating sooner with this smaller chapter: hope you enjoy!_

**Fot this Chapter:**

**Rated T: **Language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist & co.

**List of Known Victims (Date Order):**

Private, James Campbell

Private, Adwin Oakman

Sergeant, Danny McMaer

Warrant Officer, Rebecca Edelstein

Warrant Officer, Tuck Gruetta

Second Lieutenant, Vash Emblett

Second Lieutenant, Ludwig Tracy

Major, Anne Marshall

* * *

**Stench of Death**

.

**_Ed_**

Ed treaded lightly on the soft ground, hidden by shadows. He was in front of Lab 3. It couldn't be here… that would be too obvious. But it was the only lead he had. There had to be some clues or something. Ed ducked behind a corner so that a group of military personnel couldn't see him. He tried to listen in , but their bodies were too far away and voices too soft for him to make anything tangible out.

Edward clapped and pressed his hands against the far wall of the Lab. The concrete surface swam around with a faint blue glow to make an Ed-sized hole. His head popped through and saw no danger. Edward cautiously stepped through the hole and sealed it behind him, making the room go pitch black. It was small. Really small. Ed could barely lift his arms up without knocking into the mysterious objects by his sides. And it smelled like someone put vinegar and scented candles on a dying walrus to freshen it. He tried his hardest not to breathe.

He reached out in front of him blindly and met a small handle. It easily turned and urged the door forward. With the light that shed through the crack, Ed could see he stood in a tight closet filled with many disgusting- Aw sick! How old is that?!- cleaning supplies. For a Military facility with regular health inspections, this place left much to be desired.

His blonde head stuck out of the closet. Seeing no one, he stepped into a brightly lit hall, careful to not step in anything left in the small room. Ed clicked the door shut behind him and took a well-needed breath of clean air. Well, not _clean_ persay, but better than that closet. He started to sneak to his right, looking for an office or a clue or somthing.

This hall kind of held a metallic stench. A little like fresh meat. It smelled hot and wet, too. Kind of like...blood.

Edward's eyes opened wide, his pupils narrowing at the notion. Another victim? Lab 3 wasn't a decoy? His brows furrowed and Ed's legs started moving before he knew what his mind knew what they were doing. He paced down the hall towards the stench source. He flt his heart drum heavily in his chest. His breaths became heavy and wanting as he sprinted around a corner. The metallic smell became clearer as he turned down another corridor. His red jacket and golden braid whipped behind him. The reek of death led Edward to a narrow staircase.

His steps halted in front of the steps. Hungrily panting for air, he leaned over the side to see an unlit path of stairs with no end. The smell of blood tugged at his nose once more and, with a renewed sense of determination, he jumped down the steps three at a time. After a few seconds, Ed could see his legs less and less visibly until everything was shrouded in darkness.

There was a loud clunk as Ed crashed heavily into a metal door. He groaned in pain and rubbed his head. Momentum and velocity were not a good combination when it comes to Ed and metal doors.

He reached around in front of the door for a handle. After grabbing the air a few blind times, he clenched a metal piece and pulled himself up off the ground. It wouldn't move up or down. Locked. He leaned back in the air in frustration, right arm anchoring him to the door by the handle. Edward didn't expect himself to fall backwards on his ass with the door swinging open.

"Oh. It opens like that…" he muttered dumbly. The door creaked behind him and slammed shut, and the noise echoed around the dim room. It was cold. Even with his jacket and tank top Ed shivered. The smell was overpowering down here. Even worse than the closet. Way worse.

Ed cautiously walked toward the wall. There had to be a lightswitch somewhere. His gloved fingers brushed concrete and he slid around the wall franticly. Those murderers could still be here. That blood still smelled fresh and somewhere nearby. There was obviously a door somewhere in this room that lead to it. Ed silently cheered as he found the light switch and flicked it on. He swore he nearly went blind at the glowing industrial light.

After his eyes adjusted, Ed peered around the room for a door. The room was filled with bloody meat pieces hanging from hooks on the ceiling. They were probably used for experimental purposes. Ed's steamy sigh of relief could be seen in the cold room. His shoulders relaxed but his brows furrowed. Nobody was dead, thank God, but

"I'm still not any closer to breaking the case!" Elric kicked the wall. Lab 3 had to be a decoy. Why had Ed ever thought any differently? But… why would they make it so painstakingly obvious that it was? No false leads. No fake trails or clues. They basically gave them a note that said 'Come get me! We're all in Lab three! It's not a false lead or anything. Haha!' What's the point?

"I admire your determination, Fullmetal. But I am afraid you won't be saving anyone today. Not even yourself."

* * *

_Chapter three coming soon..._

* * *

**Yahoo! I made this one shorter because I'm updating sooner. Well, that's not the actual reason, it just felt right to end it here. I know how much everyone loves cliffhangers!**

**Plz don't kill me...**

**I love constructive criticism! Favorite. Follow. Review. Check out my profile to become part of The Pug Battalion!  
**

**Ich liebe dich, dearies! See you in two weeks!**

**Quote:**

The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it.

-Albert Einstein


	3. A Hidden Beacon

**For this Chapter:**

**Rated T:** Language

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Fullmetal Alchemist & co.

**List of Known Victims (Date Order):**

Private, James Campbell

Private, Adwin Oakman

Sergeant, Danny McMaer

Warrant Officer, Rebecca Edelstein

Warrant Officer, Tuck Gruetta

Second Lieutenant, Vash Emblett

Second Lieutenant, Ludwig Tracy

Major, Anne Marshall

Lieutenant-Colonel, Edward Elric

* * *

**The Obvious**

.

**_Roy_**

The Military policeman jogged up to Mustang and saluted. Rot just waved at him to relax without looking up from his book. It was too early in the morning to be packed onto a stuffy train. He had to stay late and take notes from Hawkeye about the meeting, not to mention all the paperwork she shoved at him. He really needed a secretary.

The thought of Ed dressed in a cute little secretary outfit made him smirk. Roy quickly pushed the thought aside. Maybe he could think about it later… No, that would be inappropriate behavior to think about a subordinate that way. But… it would be so goddamn _cute_. He couldn't hold back the slight pinkness that crept onto his cheeks.

"Sir! No absences to report except one, sir!" the overly-energetic officer confirmed. The Fuhrer peered over his book an cocked a narrow eyebrow.

"Except one?" he repeated, causing a bead of uncomfortable sweat to bead on the officer's temple. Rookies...

"Yes, sir! Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Elric has not boarded the train, sir." Roy sighed inwardly. Where was that damn kid? He can't still be sulking can he?

"Do you know where he is?"

"Uh… no, sir."

"Call his apartment's office. Don't let this train leave without him. Understood?" Mustang ordered. The flustered officer gave a curt nod and shuffled hurriedly out of the car. Roy looked down at his book once more, only staring at the words, not taking them in. Where was that kid? Could something bad have happened? No. Don't start having irrational assumptions.

Roy knew he had a crush on Fullmetal since he was first assigned to his division, but as Ed bloomed into a young man, his childish crush bloomed into a powerful yearning that Roy couldn't quite explain. It often made his mind dash to absurd conclusions about the boy's well-being. He was most likely still sleeping at his flat. What did he see in that damn kid again?

"Do you have any ideas as to where the young Elric might be located?" Armstrong asked from the across seat. His blue eyes held concern.

"Probably still in his room. Maybe he isn't even awake yet. He was pretty angry with you yesterday, sir," Havoc interjected respectfully from the booth next to Roy's. Mustang hummed in response.

"Really? When I saw him he was kinda happy, like he just got _good _news. What did you say to him sir?" Breta pondered, looking up from some sort of puzzle book that he had made no progress with.

"Hm?" Roy looked up from his book without interest. He did not want to relive that conversation. The look of disdain etched into Fullmetal's face had really eaten at him. Mustang was going to explain the more in-depth story of why he had to be moved when he arrived on the train. Actually, he would probably have to order Hawkeye to brief him. If those golden eyes looked at him with anymore disgust, he thought he would crumble in front of Ed. He visibly winced at the thought.

"He simply told Edward that we were going to be leaving Central due to recent events and he was upset by it. Correct, sir?" Hawkey stated from the seat behind Roy's, breaking his thoughts. She was looking up from her gun cleaning at the Fuhrer with an evocative glint in her caramel eyes. Good old Hawkeye. She could read Mustang like a book, and he never concluded if that was a good or bad thing.

"Yes. That's right. He didn't want to leave Central and thought we were leaving to protect ourselves," Roy stated bluntly, gaze returning to his book.

"You mean you didn't tell him that it was for the Major-General, sir?" Breda asked curiously.

"No wonder he was angry. No offense, sir, but you should have at least told him that much. You know how he gets when he sees the military avoiding conflict for their safety," Havoc suggested.

"Yes!" Alex Luis boomed. Roy sputtered as Armstrong stood tall, making the train rock slightly. Before the Fuhrer knew what was going on, there was a huge, sparkling, and shirtless General posing in front of him, tears of sorrowful passion trickling down his face. "Oh, the boy must be miserable! Sitting in his room, not knowing the good intent of the military! The pain! The trauma! Oh the child is probably dying at the thought of not being able to capture these horrible murderous monsters! If not for Major-General Hughes's orders, I, the Strong Arm Alchemist Alex Luis Armstrong, would personally defeat these monsters! I wouldn't blame the boy if he tried to do the same! For without justice, there is nothing! Major-General Hughes had better be correct about having us leave to figure if these dishonorable criminals are traitoes of the Military!"

"Please, General Armstrong, take a seat," Hawkeye interrupted. The tears and poetry stopped as Armstrong looked over at Hawkeye. He followed her gaze to the meek Military policeman that had returned at some point in his monologue. He quickly took a seat and threw his jacket over his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid to interrupt, dear boy! Go on! Speak!" The officer gulped.

"Uh… Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Elric is not in his apartment, sir. The woman at the desk said he did not come in last night either, but she was unsure," he told his superior with a wary glance at Armstrong. Roy paled. "And I was told to ask you once again to sit in a private car, sir." Everyone turned to their commander, waiting with worry etching into their faces.

Where was he? Captured? Dead? No, no, no. Roy had to stop thinking like that. He must have been on his way to the train. But, he hadn't gone home either... No. The woman said she wasn't sure. She could have easily not noticed the midget. Or maybe he was eating somewhere like he seemed to always be doing. Millions of thoughts crossed in and out of his mind, but one crowded them all out.

Ed had been captured by the mysterious group of murderers. His Ed. He was being tortured. Questioned.

Roy told himself that that couldn't happen. Ed was too good to be caught by anyone. Even a well organized group of killers with suspected ties to the military. Edward was invincible. But, as much as he tried to convince himself of this, the more it sounded like a load of shit. Where the fuck was he? Where the FUCKING HELL WAS EDWARD ELRIC?

"Get me Major-General Hughes," he breathed, brows furrowed and teeth clenched.

"Right away, sir." The officer saluted and sped off. All eyes were on Roy. All stomachs were churning with the same worry.

And one heart was yearning. One body was trembling with fear.

* * *

_**Maes**_

The patter of water droplets rapped on the window. The damn rain had started two days ago and showed no signs of letting up any time soon. The calming pitter-patter in no way made up for the setbacks the weather caused. It washed away tracks, samples and just about any other physical evidence it could get at and making the roads close to undrivable wasn't any better.

Maes rubbed his forehead in frustration. He had been looking through these same files for two days straight. Calling the same contacts for two days and had gotten no where. The longer this took, the less likely it was for Ed to be alive, and the more danger Roy was in. He refused to depart to Eastern Command. Damn, this was slowing down the investigation too much.

He had needed Roy out of central to see if the murders carried over to the East or if the bodies continued appearing around Lab 3. Only he and a few of the higher-ups knew of Roy's departure. So, if the murders traveled to the East, he would know if the murderers were part of the military, or tapping into the military.

But now, with Edward captured, if victims appeared in the East, he would know they had no military ties and had just milked the information out of Edward. The thought ate at him. It would take too much to make that boy speak.

He remembered how Al and Winry looked when they arrived and he informed them of Edward's disappearance. When they had to take a detour from their way to the East to Central, they were worried enough as it was without that information. Winry had nearly fainted and Al almost punched Roy in the face. If Alphonse had Ed's temperament, Roy would be in the infirmary.

It wasn't much of a test, but it was the best he could do at the moment. These people were either very stupid or the best murderers he had ever had to arrest. And that scared him... The bodies had been moved from their original sites and to form a circle around Lab 3. The problem was, this had gotten them nowhere. Lab 3 was such an obvious decoy it made him very frustrated. He had checked there twelve times since the _second_ body appeared and that was half a year ago. It had been search too many times to have any lead. At one point he thought it was a message and went there by himself, also getting nowhere. None of it made sense. The only lead he had to go on was that these people were most likely part of the Amestrian Military, after the Fuhrer. They had to be after his position, he was sure of it, but without evidence, Maes couldn't pin it on anyone yet.

He rifled through the same case files he had been reviewing for the past three hours. Cheska had gone home for the night to make up for her restless work yesterday and today. Now he, Roy, and the thick veil of stress and worry were all that remained in the cluttered office. Hawkeye was the only one besides them near the room, posted outside.

Roy lumbered over from his seat in the small library to Hughes's desk. Maes looked up at his friend's walking carcass. It pained him to see Mustang in such a state. He knew that Roy loved Edward with all of his being and it was amazing about how Roy would light up at the sight of him or how he would get flustered whenever Ed asked him a question in the middle of one of his fantasies. Of course, Roy was too oblivious to see it.

But now that Edward was gone, Roy was in such a horrific state. Not eating, not making his usual witty comments. He actually hugged Maes at one point. It was surprising, but he knew that Roy would be feeling this way.

His friend banged his fists on the desk. "There has to be something we overlooked!" He reached for the manila folder across the desk, but Maes pulled it away. They stood there frozen in silence for a moment before Roy stood tall and glared through sleep-deprived eyes.

"Looking at these wont reveal anything more. My team is looking into it as we speak," he slipped the folder into a drawer and locked it.

"You shouldn't disobey the King of the military, Major-General," he growled through gritted teeth. Maes looked up with authoritative kindness.

"I am doing this as a friend, Roy. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Why don't you go home and get some rest? You can't do anything for Ed in the state you are in." Roy opened his mouth to object, but shut it and turned his face away. "You are also keeping Riza here. She needs sleep also." Roy grabbed a random file in response; the churning of his thoughts could be visible from miles away. Maes stepped out from behind the desk and next to him. Roy fingered through the documents before speaking.

"You are probably right…" He looked at the map Edward had used to figure out that the deaths occurred near Lab 3. He went searching for the group because he thought the military was shielding all of the higher-ups out of fear, even though it was to isolate if the killers had ties to the military. Maes was sure, but it took lots of evidence to accuse someone in command.

Roy was miserable. He blamed himself for Ed's disappearance.

"That's the spirit. We'll finish up tomorrow, eh? Hopefully my Investigations Department can get their shit together for once." Maes's desperate shot at comedy was diminished but the look of realization in his friend's face.

He almost fell back as Roy pushed him aside and scrambled to the desk. He struggled with the locked drawer for a second before running out of patience and slamming his fist into the metal surface with a painful sounding _bang_. He didn't bother to wince before grabbing at the case file and dumping it's contense out onto the floor. His hands dug through the scattered papers until he found what he had been searching for.

There was a sharp gasp before Maes found his face being jerked to the front of a list of names. It took a moment for Maes to grasp at what Roy found in them, but when it did, he looked up slowly. Roy's eyes locked with his and a buzz of realization and understanding washed over them.

"How… how did we not… I never thought…" Roy choked. Maes stood in silence, looking at Roy's broken face. Tears threatened to stream down the hard curve of his cheek.

Roy knew what he had to do. And Maes knew what he couldn't let him do.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Yes. Yes. I know it was obvious. The mystery aspect of this starts to become more of well..._mysterious_ later on. **

**I have a _very _busy schedule for the next month, but I have updated these sooner than the said two weeks, so you can't get mad at me! I am going to get as much of the fic done as I can before that period of time, so I might get a chance to update in sooner than a (few) month(s)!**

**I love constructive criticism! Favorite. Follow. Review. ****Check out my profile. **Do all of those things to become part of the Pug Battalion!

**Ich liebe dich, lovies. See you soon!**

**Quote:**

My fake plants died because I did not pretend to water them.

-Mitch Hedberg


	4. Cassettes and Catastrophes

_A/N: I got a puppy... yeah. That's it._

**For this Chapter:**

**Rated T:** Language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist & co.

**List of Known Victims (Date Order):**

Private, James Campbell

Private, Adwin Oakman

Sergeant, Danny McMaer

Warrant Officer, Rebecca Edelstein

Warrant Officer, Tuck Gruetta

Second Lieutenant, Vash Emblett

Second Lieutenant, Ludwig Tracy

Major, Anne Marshall

Lieutenant-Colonel, Edward Elric

**Days Since Edward Elric's Disappearance: **2

* * *

**Cassettes and Catastrophes  
**

.

_**Ed**_

Edward's mind hazed awake. He wasn't really a morning person, but today felt like a good day to wake up early and go for a stroll. Ed told himself he would do that today. His eyelids fluttered open to meet the sun, but the only thing his golden eyes saw was a small dangling light and a victorious smile. His brows rumpled in frustration. Where was he? Ed couldn't think past this splitting headache. He hissed and went to comfort his head, but his hand wouldn't move. Then it dawned on him.

The meatlocker, the blood, Lab 3… they all led him here. To this chair he was tied to in some unknown room.

"Finally awake, I see," jeered a familiar voice. Ed looked up to see a broad man in a blue uniform. Military. His face wasn't lit up enough to see clearly. And whatever they drugged him with was making his vision extremely blurred. Ed lazily tried to move, but the chair was bolted to the ground and his legs were cuffed into the chair legs. He made a move to transmute, but his automail arm had been detached and the other had been cuffed in a strange and painful position behind his head, elbow sticking up and arm clasped behind the back. He felt very exposed.

"Sorry about the chloroform. It may leave a slight headache, but the drowsiness will go away after a few seconds. It was the only way to transport you here without killing you. They weren't joking when they said you were a fighter."

"And just who are _they_?" Ed asked through clenched teeth. His captor's smile widened. He turned away from Ed so he was facing his broad back. Ed could see his muscles stretching his blue uniform.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." Ed could taste the sick amusement in his words. His head mostly clear now, so he looked around for any chance of escape: _anything_ to get him away from this mystery man in this dark and damp mystery room. All he saw were the walls around him, the carpeted floor, and the small glint of his arm on a tool table in the corner. He heard the thump of footsteps walking away on the old carpet.

"W- what are you going to do to me?!" Edward demanded with as much authority as he could muster. The General stopped in his tracks, laughed and turned to face him. Ed could see ultimate triumph and amusement in his captor's deep blue eyes.

"Me? Oh. I'm not going to do anything." He stood there for a moment and then swished away with a chuckle.

"Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain from torturing all of your innocent subordinates? You get all the information you need! What do you want? Status? If you want to become Fuhrer by killing me, you have to be pretty damn senseless!" The general ignored him and simply walked out the door, closing and locking it behind him. What _was_ the point? Did he expect Roy to just hand over his position after they killed him? Like that would ever happen.

Ed and started looking for a way to escape once more. He could see a little clearer now that the drugs lost most of their effects, but that didn't mean the room couldn't afford to be a little brighter. Damn. How did he get himself into this mess? He cursed himself for not thinking things through before racing down that hall. He always did that! Even with all of Mustang's worried- no- dissapointed looks and Hawkeye's lectures.

He was _not_ going to become another dead body in the circle. He would fight with his last breath to escape and bring these monsters down. No time for taking it back to the Military now. He was right there. In their lair. He could take them all on and arrest them. He tried to break the back of his seat- to no avail. Mustang obviously isn't going to make a move against them. He was fleeing from Central, for Christ's sake!

_At least he'll be alright… _said a small voice in the back of his mind. For some reason, that thought alone made Ed relax slightly. Roy was safe... And the team, of course. Mustang and all of the gang were safe...

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft breath on his neck. Ed's face whipped around to see the ominous presence. He held back a gasp.

"Hello, Ed," Kimblee mused. He walked over to Ed's other side and casually placed an arm over his shoulders. "Long time no see."

* * *

_**Hawkeye**_

It took all of her and the Major-General's strength to restrain Roy Mustang. But when he finally stopped, the tears came steady as the falling rain. Riza had never seen her commanding officer in such bad shape before and she had no idea how to respond.

She glanced over at Hughes who simply shrugged and turned away, his face becoming as blank as a canvas. Riza could see right through it. Whatever they were hiding from her was obviously very serious to make the Fuhrer like this. She assumed that it had something to do with Edward and the case. Now she knew for sure that Edward was captured based on this.

She knelt down in front of her superior's seat and hesitantly laid a hand on his knee.

"It… it'll be alright, sir. We'll find Fullmetal. We'll get Ed back." He let out a choked sob through the hand on his face. She stood up and looked at Hughes again. He nodded and waved her over. Every muscle in their faces were tense with worry and anger.

"What happened, sir?" Hawkeye whispered.

"Call your team. They need to be here." He nodded for her to go and he walked over to the Fuhrer to reassure him. He had to pull himself together before the team arrived. She grabbed the phone and dialed each number and delivered the same message.

After she ordered them over, she turned. Hughes had made no progress.

"Excuse me sir," she whispered at them both. "Fuhrer King Mustang! Pull yourself together! Your unit has been summoned and will be here shortly!" He looked up at his subordinate in front of him. Her stance almost faltered at the pathetic sight of his red face. His eyes opened wide and his brows rocked forward. He cleared his throat and stood up sharply, making Hawkeye step back and almost lose her balance.

"You're right." He wiped the pain off of his face and stepped in front of Riza. His gloved hands grabbed her shoulders. "Thank you."

* * *

_**Ed**_

Kimblee sent a painful jab to his ribs. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you to not talk while other people are talking?" Ed choked back a cry and threw his head back in silence.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you to play nice?" Ed choked through a pained smirk. He felt his head slam against the metal chair by his braid. Kimblee leaned in close and snickered.

"You've got guts, kid, I'll give you that." He released Ed's hair after a few moments and stood back. "Edward. I am going to tell you this again. You are one of my favorite alchemists. And as much as I would _love_ to kill you- you would make such a _spectacular bomb_- I can't do that. And I can't tell you why, either. Now," he strolled over to Ed and bent his arm down by his elbow, making Ed grunt and bite his lip. "Shut up, sit down, and enjoy the show! Please remember to keep what's left of your limbs inside the ride at all times! And Ed…" He released his arm and leaned down in front of him. Ed could smell the foul stench of burning sulfur and hot cinnamon in his mouth. "Please don't make this difficult. I would like to enjoy my turn with you."

Kimblee leaned back and Ed coughed. Turn? How many of these fuckers would he have to take out? Ed watched as Kimblee's long pony swished behind his dancing figure. He leaned over the tool table, inspecting and smiling at each sickening object.

Ed scanned the room again. He searched for flaws in his chair, dents in the locks, cracks in the cuffs. The chair was made of steel, so he couldn't exactly scratch out a transmutation circle with his fingernail. He lifted his leg as much the cuffs allowed and pulled. Kimblee didn't need to see him to laugh at his antics.

* * *

_**Roy**_

Havoc was the first to get there. He came a few seconds after Hawkeye snapped Roy back into reality. He realized just how much he relied on her. If anyone else had seen him like that, his pride would have been shredded.

"What happened here?" Jean asked as he navigated over the stacks of files. It took all of him to look at Havoc.

"We'll explain it all when everyone gets here. For now, can you help me pick this stuff up?" Hughes asked, plastering an easygoing smile over his stressed expression. Havoc smiled uneasily and nodded. Everyone organized and replaced the files in silence until Breda and Falman arrived. They joined in, keeping up small talk that Roy tried his hardest to focus on. Anything but his own thoughts. He hadn't even bothered to remove his gloves.

Fuery eventually joined them, breathless. He had obviously ran there. The papers had been cleaned up off the floor by then.

"Everyone is here then?" Roy asked, straightening himself.

"I invited Armstrong, sir," Hawkeye stated, replacing the last stack of folders into a cabinet.

"He should be here any minute then," Fuery told, taking a seat on the floor.

"What is this about, anyways, sir?" Havoc asked, sitting on one of the filing cabinets behind Kain. Roy didn't look up from the list of names in his hands. He opened his mouth, but no words escaped. Tears threatened to creep out again. Oh _fuck _no. He just couldn't get it out of his head. He couldn't leave to fulfill to criminals request. He couldn't escape to save his Edward.

His beautiful Fullmetal Alchemist.

His thoughts were saved by Armstrong slamming open the door upon arrival.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is Edward? Has the case revealed any traces of the young Elric?" he bellowed. He stepped into the room and peered at everyone who had taken a seat already. He glanced at Mustang in apology before leaving to stand behind Falman, waiting.

Everyone turned to their leader. Roy took a deep unsteady breath and stepped out from behind Maes and Hawkeye. His fists clenched and unclenched. He stood as straight as he could and looked up at his expecting crew.

"There has been a break in the case," he told. His voice struggled to hold authority. "There was a hidden message." He gritted his teeth. Ed could be dead because he had been overlooking such a _fucking obvious lead. _Something tapped on his shoulder. All this time… Edward… dead… pain… "The last names. The first letter of each name spells out…" He gulped. "It spells, 'COME GET ME'."

"A message?" Havoc questioned, cigarette forgotten. Fuery gasped.

"Do you think it could be a coincidence?"

"How could it be a damn coincidence, Breda?"

"Falman's right. It'd be a pretty damned impossible coincidence."

"Hm," Armstrong agreed.

"Guys..."

"I was just thinking of all the possibilities!"

"These sick bastards sent us a message in blood!"

"Uh… guys?"

"Tis an outrage!" Everyone stood. "What is the point of taunting us in this way? They have given no indication of their location!"

"Hey! Shut up!" Fuery yelled, shooting up to stand. All eyes turned on him and he shrunk a little. "This is a message for Fuhrer Mustang!" All eyes widened and tuned to their commander. There was a long silence. Even looking down, Roy felt the eyes boring into him. He looked up to face them. It was all his fault! It was so obvious and Ed could be… All because he was too dense to step back and look at things form a simpler perspective! A two year old could have solved the case and Edward Elric could be fucking dead because of his ignorance!

Furey stepped to the front of the group. "It makes sense. Whoever these people are, you said that they were after the Fuhrer, right? They want him to go to Lab 3 alone… The… the bodies…"

"They were just a sick warning that Edward was going to end up the same as them if the Fuhrer didn't go." Hawkeye said, struggling to contain herself. Roy closed his eyes. Of course they captured Edward. But Roy still couldn't believe those words. Why? Why did it have to be him? He was so young. So innocent.

He was the only one who could make Mustang consider going.

* * *

_**Roy**_

The knock on the door interrupted the tense silence. Roy saw Lieutenant Ross popped her head through the door. She scanned the room until her eyes fell on the Fuhrer.

"Uh… There is a package for you sir." She looked behind her into the hall and then at Maes who nodded for her to come in. The door clicked shut behind her and she let out a long breath. She was holding an envelope and some sort of machine under her arm. Why was she here to deliver a package at this ungodly hour? She turned and handed the tan envelope to Hughes. He opened it and flipped it over, letting a single black case fall into his palm. "They have been scanned for prints sir. It can't be traced and there is no return address."

Maes held it up at different angles. It took a moment for him to register what it was, but when he did, he strode over to Maria and took the machine from under her arm.

"It's a…" Havoc started, confused.

"Cassette tape," Roy finished. Maes set both things on the desk and Roy stood behind him, his crew following.

"Mm. It's a very new technology, frankly, I'm surprised we even have a player for it," Hughes stated, not looking up from the tape player. He fiddled with the buttons until the metal top flipped open. All of the signs pointed to the group of murderers. Roy's stomach bubbled with anger. It wasn't to simply play music, so why the hell would they send them a tape?

"Well? Put it in," Fuery said barely above a whisper. Maes hesitated another moment before placing the cassette in the player with a click that pierced the silent room. He looked to Roy, who leaned forward and pushed the center button. In the next moment, it buzzed to life.

"_Hello, Ed. Long time no see._" Roy tensed. It was Kimblee… Oh God, he had Ed. Oh God, _Kimblee had Edward. _Everyone gasped. A few took sideways glances at Roy, but everyone's attention fell on the voice that came next.

"_Maybe that's because I didn't want to see your ugly face! Hah, whoever you're working for must have some tolerance. Either that or they're blind." _It was Ed. _Roy's _Ed. _His _Ed. His sarcastic, prideful, stubborn, amazing Fullmetal. He was there and Kimblee was there with him and Roy couldn't do anything about it.

"_I'm guessing he is a little blind if he can't see that you will make that Mustang come running. I mean he is obviously-"_

"_M-mustang?" _Roy picked up the slightest worry in his voice. "_Don't be stupid! If you wanted to get at him through me, you must have some serious problems, pal."_

_Thud. Hn._

Roy's heart stopped. His eyes turned to slits and it took every ounce of him not to smash that fucking compact cassette player and sprint to Lab 3.

"_Didn't your mommy ever tell you to not talk while other people are talking?"_

"_Didn't your mommy ever tell you to play nice?"_

_Clang. Hss._

"_You've got guts, kid, I'll give you that. Edward, I am going to tell you this again. You are one of my favorite alchemists. And as much as I would love to kill you- you would make such a spectacular bomb- I can't do that. And I can't tell you why, either. Now,"_

_Hng. Nnn._

"_Shut up, sit down, and enjoy the show! Please remember to keep what's left of your limbs inside the ride at all times! And Ed…Please don't make this difficult. I would like to enjoy my turn with you_."

_Step. Step. Step. Silence. Clink-chink. Laughter._

"_Haven't you learned yet? You can't get out of here, little Edwin." _

_Silence. Scrape._

"_How about this one? What should I do with this? No, I think I'll start with the basic things first. Besides, they say that the best things are done by hand."_

_Growl. Step. Step. Step. Rustle. Ahck! Laghter. Hnn._

"_Haha. Don't try and pull the tough dog act, Ed. It'll only be harder on yourself. Although…" _

_Hnn-ahgh._

"_I do love a challenge."_

_Rustle. Step. Step. Pant. Pant. Pant. Heh._

"_Tough dog, huh...? Well, it's still more than I can say about you, you coward!"_

_Step. _

"_You know what? Nevermind. What was I thinking? I don't want your tainted blood to get on my clothes or this carpet! You wouldn't be worth it, anyways."_

_Growl._

"_No, I think I'm going to use something you are all the more familiar with."_

_Fabric. Gasp._

"_Oh, you recognise this? How ironic. You being put in such agony by the very thing that your love uses to protect himself. It will just be all the more fun, don't you agree?"_

Roy's eyes widened. How...? Wha...? No. No, no, no, no, no, no.

"_Where did you get that?!"_

"_Hmm. I'm not very familiar with this type of alchemy. Well, it's good that you are here to help me with my skills. Daddy always told me that practice makes perfect. Of course, that was before I killed him."_

_Snap. Flames. Screams. Laughter._

The tape buzzed to a stop just as Roy had. He stopped functioning. All he could think about were those blood curdling screams of choked pain that had filled the room. Edward made those screams.

_His Edward. _His beautiful Fullmetal Alchemist.

The thoughts of Edward Elric lingered in his mind, chasing the rest of the world out of Roy as his vision went black.

* * *

**Alright. So, as you can tell by the rating so far, the parts get much worse than this (I'll tell you when we get there). If you had emotional difficulty reading this, this might not be the fic for you. Anyways, my wifi is being a total DICKBITCH so the next chapter might not be updated for over a month (ack!).**

**Tell me how this is going. I am always looking for betas ;) ;). Favorite. Follow. Review. Check my profile to become part of the Pug Battalion!**

**Ich liebe dich, mon chers! See you soon!**


	5. Tears and Rain

**For this Chapter:**

**Rated T:** Language and somewhat gruesome content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist & co.

* * *

**_Ed_**

"Really, Ed? Thats all it took?" Ed could barely hear Kimblee's psychotic laughter over his blinding pain. His flesh boiled and seared. Kimblee's alchemy was unrestrained and savage. Nothing like Roy's beautiful dancing flames. This was raw untamed power that Kimblee couldn't contain. What was that sound? Was that coming from his mouth or his skin? His side and chest felt like they were being stung by millions of wasps at one time and it send a scalding fire throughout his entire body. He would not black out. What if they had Roy? Where did they get that glove? Where was Roy?

"Damn you, kid. Now my turn is over and I've barely done anything to you! Fire doesn't hurt that terribly, I assure you." Ed couldn't see past the tears in his eyes but he knew Kimblee was pouting. Pouting because he didn't have any more time to play with his fucking toy. Edward barely heard him. He struggled to hold back a second scream that threatened to leap out. Fire had to be the most painful thing Edward had ever experienced. He remembered the man with the mechanical arm who took Hakuro hostage on the train. That man had felt nothing compared to this.

The fire had exploded onto his chest in an evil ball. It was random and confused. Kimblee had scrambled with the alchemy to control the oxygen and produce flames. Of course Edward had screamed. Any other man would have screamed and cried and maybe even fainted. He would not black out dammit!

"Come now, Ed. I hope you are better for your next guest. Maybe I'll get another turn."

"Come on, Kimblee," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Until next time, Edward dearest."

Ed couldn't focus on their words or the sound of a door opening and closing. The pain had subsided a little, but it was still agonizing. He had to get out. He couldn't let these things keep happening to him. These monsters wouldn't stop until… well he didn't know until. He didn't know why they were doing this. But that didn't matter. He had to escape. He couldn't lose hope. Someone might save him, but he had to save himself. It was his rule. No waiting around for others to help.

Through the veil of misery, Ed began to think of every possibility. The cuffs were hot. Maybe when they cooled they would be brittle enough to break. Or, if he could convince these people to give him his arm back, he could knock them out, grab the key (if they had one), and make an escape. Or, if all else fails he could-

The door opened, and Ed blinked back the light from outside until he could see a military officer standing in the doorway. The door closed before Ed could get a good look at his face, but he was leaner and smaller than the first one. There was a click and a row of lights flickered on, blinding Edward for a moment. Standing at the switch was ex-Lt. Colonel Frank Archer with the same cool and collected demeanor. Edward growled.

"Ah, Ed. I got to see you sooner than expected. I hope my friend wasn't a problem for you," he said innocently. Ed just stared through narrowed eyes.

"Well, it doesn't matter much to me anyways." He marched over to the table and sat down on it. "I took the liberty of wearing my uniform once again for this certain occasion. I hope you don't mind. I am not going to do anything more to you today, and I am terribly sorry for it, but I wanted to wear this in honor of our reunion." Ed went to make a witty remark, but as he took a breath to speak, daggers spasmed from his chest throughout his body. He tried his best to do nothing more than wince. Archer chuckled.

"As you experience this, I want you to keep in mind that this is nothing personal. Alright, Edward?" Ed looked up at him with a curious glare. "Although you do need to be brought justice, none of this, especially from me, is anything more than political." W-what the fuck was this guy saying? Wha… just what? Political? Ed tried to analyze the 'why' once more, finding it ultimately useless. They couldn't be stupid enough to actually think that the Fuhrer would even dream of getting Ed. They were either ridiculously stupid or flat-out demented. Maybe they were seeking some sick revenge on Edward and told themselves it was all for this sick cause for some closure.

Archer strode over to Edward, inspecting him and earning a strained snarl. Frank Archer let out a hum and walked around the chair. Ed could only turn his head a few cautious inches to watch him. Archer stopped at his right side. He leaned in and narrowed his eyes, then grabbed a charred piece of shirt off of the boy and stepped back, letting it crumble through his fingers.

"I'm surprised you still have this much spirit, Ed, after what Kimblee accomplished. And so soon as well, impressive. I can see why they let you in the military."

"Oh, y' not'ced," Ed spat, snarling through the pain. Archer smiled.

"Well, yes, I did. Some, unfortunately for you, do not though." Ed looked up through his bangs. Archer chortled.

"Do you want to know the real reason for you coming here, Ed? I'll be surprised if you don't already know. You are supposed to be a child prodigy after all. Well, I suppose we can see." He sat down on the table. "The real reason you were brought here is because I want to get to Mustang. And the easiest way to do that is through you." Ed was silent for a moment, trying to look deeper into what he just heard. Why him? Why not Hawkeye or Hughes or just… _someone_ that Mustang would be more likely to go to? It just… none of it made any sense.

"Wh-" Ed suppressed a groan as he spoke. "Who's the oth'r?"

"Hm?" He crossed and uncrossed his legs.

"The oth'r one. The- nh… the other pig who's wear'n that stupid uniform." Archer chuckled and flashed Edward a hollow smile.

"Oh, you mean my friend _Hakuro_. Ah yes, he put this whole plan together or so he says. And when Mustang is out of the equation, we're going to rise to the top and put this military back at it's former glory."

Like _hell_ he would.

* * *

**_Maes_**

He knew who it was. In fact, he knew it even before they got the tape. But it was his duty to consider all possibilities, Hakuro being one of them. Kimblee had Ed, but he couldn't have pulled this off without a military tie. He was working for someone or he had hired someone. But since he can't get anyone on board alone, he had to be working with Archer- the man who originally enlisted the criminal. But Archer wasn't in the military anymore either, and nobody could cover tracks like this without very high military power. That left one person. Hakuro.

He was the one to first enlist and promote Frank Archer and was the only one that was presumably close to him with high military power. The only problem- that was the only proof. This was dangerous. If they convicted the wrong person, or they lost the case against him, it was more than just their jobs on the line.

And he couldn't exactly ask a higher up to release an arrest warrant. Roy was in no position (he would probably order to kill on sight and take the opportunity to escape his in-home-custody to get Ed) to permit anything of the sort. Maes didn't even want to think about the state he was in. It was safe to say this was the worst he had been since Ishbal- maybe worse.

Whenever Hughes set out to the next suspected location with all confidence, they would find nothing except more dead ends. These people were definitely the smartest criminals he had ever had to catch.

* * *

_**Hawkeye**_

She was so happy for the Elrics when Alphonse got his body back, more so than she ever had been. The pride and compassion shown in her face was almost blinding. Almost. Roy's was. She was genuinely surprised to see her leader do anything more than smirk at the two, but he wore a broad smile and sparkling eyes. And as the sun set, she noticed that those eyes never once left Edward Elric. Not at the meal they all shared. Not at the walk to the train station. That's when Hawkeye realized. Havoc found out a few days after Edward returned. Maes knew forever, of course, and the rest of the team didn't seem at all surprised when he let it slip. It was too obvious that those two had something more than friendship.

The only one who didn't see it was as they may, the team could never get it through his thick skull. And even at the mention of the Fuhrer's name, Edward got so frustrated that they couldn't say anything more about it. She remembered when Hughes whispered something in Ed's ear and he turned red as a tomato and then punched him in the face. He really was something else.

But now that Ed had been gone for a little less than a week, she missed his antics. She missed the mischief and passion in his golden eyes that saw and processed everything indefinitely. She missed the way he would bring that look to Roy's face and the way his ears turned pink when he made eye contact with Roy. She missed him. And she missed Roy. Without Edward, nobody was the same, especially him. And nobody could do anything about it.

He would often stare out his window with a distant look that she had never seen before. Maybe in Ishbal, but it was different. This was helpless and defeated and broken. Nothing like his usual self. He even stopped... uh... '_reliving sexual tension' _(Hawkeye hated the term 'slutting around').

The phone rang distantly. Hawkeye barely noticed it at first, but she suddenly broke from her trace on the couch and got up to retrive the phone from the Fuher's counter. She wished that she had had a phone in her home for some time, that a ring from outside the office seemed foreign.

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang residence. Captain Riza Hawkeye speaking. Go ahead."

"_Do you know why cats hate the water__?_" Hughes asked cheekily. Riza's eyes opened wider and she almost let the phone slip out of her grasp. She knew what she had to say next, but her words came tumbling out like a child learning how to speak.

"No. They are such good swimmers," she whispered.

"_I know! Don't forget about the tigers! I mean, wow! They really are something in the water aren't they,_" he added and then the line went dead. Riza replaced the phone and paced over to the stair's entryway.

"Fuhrer Mustang! Get ready. We are leaving immediately!" she yelled up to him. Her palms were sweating as she waited for he superior. He was out quickly and she followed behind him to the car that was already pulled up. Havoc waved and motioned for them to get in. Apparently he was their chauffeur for the night. She took a seat next to insomniac superior. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty. He probably hadn't changed since he first passed out from exhaustion.

"What happened?" Roy asked as soon as they started driving, leaning forward and putting a hand on Havoc's driver's seat.

"Whoa. Slow down there, chief. I haven't gotten any news yet or I would tell you." His hands wrung nervously around the wheel. Roy narrowed his fatigued eyes in aggravation, but sat back. The journey didn't take long as Hawkeye watched the rain patter and slide against the windows, darkening the sky and drowning out any view past a few meters. Havoc let them out and handed Hawkeye an umbrella. He had one for himself and Riza used hers to shield herself and the Fuhrer from mother nature. Hughes was waiting for them on the steps, a solem expression on his face.

Mustang didn't know about the other tapes that came in or the assassination attempt on Hughes, but if she was asked to bring him here, the Major-General obviously needed to tell him something important. _Very_ important.

* * *

**_Ed_**

He woke up after two days, but after that, it was all hell. Three. He counted. Everything was three. Three fingers. Three visitors. Three times at the water. It had been three days of torture. Mentally. Physically. He could barely think past the fear. Past the mesmerizing pain. He figured out about the tapes at one point, and that gnawed at him further. He couldn't let anyone risk themselves to come for him. As much as he would try and surpress his pleas, his moans, his screams, they would always come eventually. He would eventually go silent, but they didn't like that. They would just expose him to an even more painful agony and repeat until they were satisfied. He would only have one person torture him in the room a day, and sometimes it lasted the entire day. Kimblee was supposed to get another shot today, and he had made it his goal to drag it out as long as possible this time. Ed wondered how much more his aching body could take. He stopped trying to struggle after the third day.

But, even after all of that, the shame was still worse. He couldn't face anyone, let alone himself. And if he ever returned, it would be pointless to try and regain his pride. Hakuro didn't look the same as he always did. He was bulkier now so that his uniform didn't fit him perfectly, Edward noticed. He had been the worst. Hakuro with those horrible hands and ruthless action. He broke free from the restraints and ended up landing a few desperate hits with the chair top, but now Edward wished he hadn't. He wished he had just taken whatever torture that Hakuro had sentenced to him before. After his little show, Hakuro made a change of plans. He broke Edward's spirit along with his body yesterday.

So far, Edward understood three things. The first was that both Hakuro and Archer thought they were leading the operation. Second, Hakuro wasn't just doing this to get to Mustang; he held something strongly against Ed. Personal, ruthless hate. Third, they were confident that this sloppy plan would work. So convinced, that they would capture and torture an eighteen-year-old military officer personally (plus the two men that '_assisted_' Hakuro).

Ed distantly heard a crash from outside. He didn't go to lift his head. But fear consumed his mind. He was on a table now, since he broke the chair. It was much sturdier and he was much weaker than he had been. Drowning in perfluorocarbon* and starving for days a few could do that to people. It hurt too much to speak and when they ground out the screams, it could have been considered equally painful to the torture. What were they going to do? Were they going to use the tapes again?

There were gun shots from somewhere in the building and someone shouted an order. Who did Hakuro call for this time? Ed's eye widened at the thought of a group of people taking shots at him. Was there another person here that they were doing that to? Oh god- did they… did they get to Mustang? Edward heard faint steps moving closer. Boots. Did the fucking military come to play too? He heard another order and the voice seemed familiar. More gun shots.

* * *

_**Roy**_

Roy pushed open the door and couldn't move. There, cringing and bound to a table, was the treasure that had been missing.

"Sir, the perimeter has been cleared. There were no signs of…" Hawkeye let her statement fall as she followed Roy's gaze. "Oh God."

Roy barely noticed as she ran back up the stairs shouting orders. He barely felt his legs carry him to the frail boy. He looked… horrible would be a severe understatement. His one eye was too swollen to open and he was scrunching the other one closed so tightly, his automail was missing and something was stuck in the socket, his lips were bloody and broken, pink scar tissue and bruises laced his bare torso, crimson flesh replaced three fingers on his hand. Guilt and anger and shame overtook him like a wall.

"Don'... t'ch… me." It came out as a hoarse whisper that made Roy release a sob. He hadn't noticed the tears streaking his face and he didn't care. He almost immediately fumbled with the straps that bound Fullmetal. Ed's eye snapped open in surprise. Roy unhooked the last one and hugged his Edward to his chest. Ed tried to struggle out of his grasp, grunting.

"Shhh. It's alright. I've got you. It's alright. Shhh," he sobbed. It was hard to believe, after all this time, suspended in fear that Ed might be gone, that he was here in Roy's arms. Edward stopped struggling. His breath hitched in surprise before he relaxed in Mustang's grasp, crying into his arms. It it was from relief or sadness or stress, neither of them knew. They sat like that for a while. Even after the troops came in. Some of them even cried, but they all smiled. Eventually, Riza tapped on Roy's shoulder.

"Sir, we should go," she spoke tenderly. Roy sniffed and lifted his head, smiling still at Edward. He shifted and lifted the boy up in his arms, standing.

"Yes, we should." For now, he didn't care what he looked like to his subordinates. And Edward didn't care that Roy was carrying him like a child. All that mattered was Edward was alright. His Edward. His beautiful Fullmetal Alchemist. And they shared the moment together, leaving that place.

* * *

_To be continued...(?)_

* * *

*perfluorocarbon is oxygen-rich breathable liquid. It was often used as a type of torture bc the transition from breathing it to air was extremely painful and hard on the lungs.

**O hia guyz. I am finally updating! (Plz don't kill me I had to use my neighbor's wifi). I was actually thinking about ending it here bc wow this is really cute, but I won't. We are already about halfway through!**

**Okay, so do you see that "Rated T" up there? And you see how the story itself is rated M? That means we aren't even at the bad shit yet. If you had difficulty reading this, this may not be the fic for you.**

**Thank you all so much for your support! And I hope my AN kept you occupied before I updated :P**

**I love constructive criticism! Favorite. Follow. Review. Check out my profile to become part of The Pug Battalion!  
**

**Ich liebe dich, dearies! See you soon!**

**John-** Dammit John. Dude just be my beta already.

P.S. Is it just me or does FF need to fucking hire a motherfucking dev team?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I just came to apologize for not updating at all forever and I'm REALLY fucking sorry about that. I didn't even keep ya'll updated with an entertaining AN! I have just had a ton of shit to work through and I'm not going to be posting regularly until the end of the school year. That isn't for a while. Sadly.

The next chapter will hopefully be updated by May 20 at the latest. I just have a bunch of fucking tests and studying to get through and then I'll be good to write and beta and all that good shit. I am making the next chapter really long to make up for it. Thank everyone for your continuing support and I really hope that my inspiration for this fic hasn't spiraled down the drain for the eternity that I have neglected it. Pray with me :P.

Ich liebe dich darlings!

(If you had difficulty understanding the previous content, here is a loosely alternated text: "plz don het meh wit tomatoz an rotin vegitablz an pichferks bc i donz wan too dye. thx" -proofed by _Google Translate_)


End file.
